carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
After Rest
After Rest '''(alternatively known as ''AfteRest'') is the third series of Chapter VIII. Trivia & Discussions * This series is the aftermath of GMC's Invasion and the death of Flex. Also, the main reason for how Sierra Jr. gets a communication to his father even though he was in the secured prison. * Last appearance of Flex (Corpse) * The poster features the '''exact sketch plan on how GMC prepares the invasion including Sierra Jr.'s picture as the one that they needed to save and Flex' picture as one of their main targets. * This series will find out if Edge was still alive. * In the poster, there was the line "Invade=War" in which they are considering their invasion as a War of Clans. * Sierra Sr. named their invasion as "'Operation F.O.R.D.V.A.D.E" '''which was created first by Terrain wherein he installs a tiny-helicopter drone to scan the exact location of the target facility prison. * Raptor, Explorer & Eco-S are now officially series regulars. * BT-50 didn't accept Hilux offer but he took it when everything is fine. * Raptor declares the second war against the GMC. Plot ''The war is over at the base but Raptor seems that this war is not over yet reflecting the death of Flex. '' Synopsis The series starts when Explorer was trying to keep Flex alive but somehow he fails as the damage taken wasn't enough to cure him. At that point, Eco-S tells that the only chance here is to accept his death as they tried to do everything even someone trade their life to keep him alive. A hopeful Raptor speaks up that they can apply what did they do to reincarnate himself as the damage was the same but not in the same part. "''I tried that too and I'm trying not to lose hope for this but still ends on nothing. ''Explorer says to Raptor before declaring Flex' death. A day after declaring Flex' death, Raptor was standing in his graveyard thanking for being a good substitute leader and apologizing for not protecting him as he tries and did everything to help him. He promised that the GMC will pay for this and their base will be back in a peaceful place. Then, he leaves with a smile on his face while Ranger was waiting in the distance. In a flashback (During the invasion), Edge was confirmed alive and he was along with Juke wherein they witnessed the war between Ford & GMC. When Edge saw Flex in danger, He tries to respond and help him regardless of the incoming attacks from the GMC' side but Juke disallowed by pulling him to the safe place because it's too late to do that whether he risk his life or not. As Edge witnessed Flex' death, He mourns and blames himself before he viciously punches Juke's face with his deep anger. Juke ask for forgiveness to him as he time-stopped Edge and flips back to make him unconscious. Edge awakes beside Juke and he suddenly realizes that the war is over. Juke tells that they need to go before the guards see them but Edge reveals that he caused the war. He explained bit by bit wherein the thing he lost was stolen by Sierra Jr. during their imprisonment taking a chance to calls out for reinforcements. Edge admits that he didn't felt that Sierra Jr. was lurking behind him as he made a chance to stole the thing. Juke tells that the damage has already done and there's nothing to do about it as the only solution here is to accept all the consequences but Edge thinks that the right solution is to admit them that he caused everything. Their conversation interrupts when the guards are nearly close to them deciding to flee as Juke still a fugitive. BT-50 was saw escaping in the woods as the guards are chasing him until he suddenly tripped injuring his left leg due to his mistaken jump. He tries to recover but the damage was hurting him and his movements might be much slower taking advantage to arrest him by the guards. Being crippled, BT-50 seems that his life might not end in this way so he pushes himself to survive but this time he was enough running away from the odds. The guards arrive and surround BT-50 as they are warning him to surrender. Upon trying to mount a defensive weapon as BT-50 was known as a "''Weapon Transmutator of Mazda", He saw Hilux lurking behind and looks at him until the guards make some action and aim fire to BT-50. However, BT-50 finally expells his shield to block the bullets immediately as the damage will put his life at risk. During the shootout, Hilux realizes that he can use BT-50 to gather resources once he was able to come back home so he decided to backstab each and every guard as he helps BT-50 before it's too late. When it's over, Hilux gunpoints Bt-50 at his head and warns that Tundra supposed to be alive if he helped it rather than to be a selfish fugitive. BT-50 apologizes and tells that he didn't mean it but Hilux wasn't convinced of his reasons so he tries to knock down Hilux and yet he fail. Hilux warns him offers a deal for giving him a resource or sent him back home with the help of his allies. BT-50 tells that they do not know anything about his current condition as he was just want to help Ranger after he receives a random call of Navara their conversation interrupted when the backup responds along with Eco-S & Explorer. They tried to escape but somehow they got surrounded. Eco-S pointed his shotgun at Hilux while BT-50 got incapacitated as Explorer knocks him down. Juke & Edge saw in the distance as they witnessed the arrest of Hilux & BT-50 having a chance to escape without risk. Hilux warns that they should be done this before as they are just wasting to catch them. BT-50 thinks that Hilux is luring them to let him take some action so he simply switches some weapon and randomly chose a bazooka. he quickly fires at Explorer to disrupt them but before that happened Explorer noticed his action already so he glitches safely away from death. All of the guards including Eco-S propelled after the explosion making Hilux & BT-50 escaped. Eco-S recovers and asks if everyone is fine especially his brother Explorer. They finally decided to let them temporarily and wait for Raptor's plan as they know that the guilty will know agony. Until Explorer receives a call from Raptor that they have a general meeting. While running, Hilux suddenly realizes that BT-50 stops at the aisle wondering that he was planning for something. BT-50 tells that the deal is over as he taught the Toyota Base that can be seen in the distance. He leaves Hilux to make his own way back home. Hilux smiles at him and realizes that he wasn't meant to leave them before. At the conference room, Raptor gathers all of the remaining members to discuss the GMC' invasion. Eco-S & Explorer arrives and tells that they failed to find them. Raptor expects that none of them would make it so he decided to let them and focus on what should be discussing now. He proceeds the discussion in the aftermath first wherein there are still a lot of question needed to be answered. Ranger says that there is someone betrayed them and he predicts that he was close to Flex. Focux reports that Fiest was missing ever since the GMC's invasion and also Edge's status is currently unknown as they investigated that Edge's body wasn't found yet. Raptor doubts that Edge is alive and wondering that if he was the one who made the mess but also he knows that the GMC' wasn't done yet as Fiest was gone when the war is temporarily over so he declaring for a retaliation as they are preparing to invade the GMC. "After all we have been spent especially in our leader, We need to rise and get this thing done just like what they did to us so we're gonna show them how this war should be ended and that is to do what's right. Annihilation at it's finest." ''Raptor says to them declaring war for retaliation. Raptor was left alone after the meeting where he was creating a sketch plan on how to destroy GMC neither they invade again or they are the one will bring the war to them. '' '' Deaths * Flex (''Confirmed Fate) * Hundreds of Flex' guards.